I Gave You All
by Free Cake
Summary: After so long, it's finally happened. Zim has taken over Earth. Instead of destroying Dib, he has him locked away in a cell with the other humans. That doesn't necessarily mean that Zim isn't torturing Dib. Dib is stuck with other people that constantly push the blame of Earth's soon destruction on him. Maybe it's not Dib's fault...? T for mentioned killing, not graphic. One-shot.


**Wow. This is not ZaDR. -gasps arise from everybody- I can go without writing an Invader Zim story that is not ZaDR! D: Wow. Pure shock. If you like my ZaDR stories, I have quite a few I'm working on, so no worries.**

**So, I have not written in first-person for a very long time, and I have NEVER written in present tense. This gave me a challenge, but it was fun to write. Alright, enjoy reading!**

* * *

I never really thought about Zim actually succeeding at his mission. After a few years, I thought Zim was never going to take of the Earth. I thought he was a terrible invader, and now everything I thought is proven wrong.

The everyday life I lived which I thought couldn't get worse got worse. I was already labeled a freak that liked to chase weird a skin-condition kid and call him an alien. My dad was never home and was disappointed in my decision to follow the paranormal. My sister hates me (and not in a brother-sister way, no, she hates my guts.) I never thought I'd be wishing for that terrible life again. I'd take any life over this.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as Irken guards push me out of the way to get to a human. I see the light on his handcuff is flashing yellow rapidly. I know what that means. The two Irken guards pull out some metal that resembles a knife and slash him across him back and chest. They leave him as he collapses, muttering a few final words as he dies.

I sigh. Whenever the light on your cuff flashes yellow, it means you are thinking of escaping. The guards will not worry about you or 'keep a close eye on you'. They'll just kill you. They don't care about your life. They want you to remain in the prison they've built.

I hear a woman crying and see hear approaching the dead body. They must've been together, I guess. I walk away from the sad scene and start to walk around the jail cell. About twenty five of us are in this jail cell. It's a little crowded, but it could be worse. I could be in the cell that was made for ten people but squished fifty people inside it. I have no idea why Zim is doing this. Maybe this is just a fun thing for him to do before the Massive comes and destroys the Earth.

The way Zim is acting now made me hate him even more now, if it's possible. Since I am his mortal enemy, I thought he would have me instantly killed as soon as he got his power, but no, he put me in a cell with all the other people as if I was nothing. He killed numerous scientists, including my dad, but why not me? It confuses me still.

What's even worse is that I kept thinking about this.

I look out the bars of the cell to see Zim walking through the halls, a smirk on his face. That sick bastard. He loves walking through these halls and watching us suffer. Sometimes he'll throw a scrap of food into one of the cage and laugh as my own race acts so pathetically and fight each other to the death for it. Sometimes he'll even point to one of the cages, demanding a human be brought from it, and kill the innocent person in front of us. He'll do it just for a laugh or to strike fear into us.

I see him throwing some weird alien-looking food into a cage, MY cage to be exact. The others immediately run for it while I stay put. The food looks so weird, but since I'm starving, I still have the desire to go run to it and try to eat it. I block out my stomach's want of the food. No matter how starving I am, I won't fight my own race for a stupid scrap of alien slime food. That's just what Zim wants.

Zim begins to walk away, his smirk broken into a grin. I glare at him angrily until he is no longer in sight. Once he is gone, I sit down against the bars, still trying to ignore my stomach's screams for a meal. We would get food and water every two days if the guards remembered or even cared.

I notice another flash of yellow light in another cage. Guards run toward the cage and quickly open it, slaughter the woman that thought of escaping, and go back out. The sight is terrible.

"This is all your fault, you know?" I hear a voice speaking to me. I look beside me to see a girl with dull blue hair. I think she was a classmate of mine.

"How is this my fault?" I ask her, honestly confused.

"Once we got into high school, you didn't follow after Zim anymore!" Her voice is getting louder, which is causing people in our cell to look at us. "If you had kept following him, we wouldn't be in this position!"

I stare at her as if she was crazy. I rise to my feet and I say, "I never suspected this coming. Zim's attempts at destroying the world were always terrible and easily stopped. Plus, if I didn't fight back, he seemed to be upset and wouldn't go through with his plan! Besides, you never believed me. If you people would have believed me in Skool, we wouldn't be in this position!"

"You didn't have enough evidence for us to believe you," another voice speaks.

"Enough evidence?" I say next, my voice slowly growing louder. "He had green skin! He had no ears and no nose! He lost one of his contacts, revealing his horrid red alien eye, but you all pass it off as pink eye! I gave you all the evidence you needed and you still did not even consider that Zim was an alien!"

"He found human conditions to blame them on, like the pink eye," the girl I was previously talking to says.

"And you believed him?" I yell/ask. "Since when was there ever a green skin condition that causes people to miss facial parts?" More people begin to stare at me, some from other cells. "I gave you people everything… I gave you all! You repay by pushing all the blame onto me?"

"Because you are the only one to blame," a voice speaks.

False. They were the ones to blame.

After a few moments of silence, the subject of blame is dropped and small conversations break out. Zim walks back in here. His face is blank, but once he sees me, he smiles. It looks like a nice smile, but I know it's not. I see evil in those red eyes. I glare at him as he approaches me.

"Ah, Dib-worm," Zim says. "I hope you are enjoying this torture I've put you in."

"I don't get it, Zim," I respond, getting as to him as the bars allowed me. "You always said you'd kill me, destroy me, and so much more, and you end up locking me in a cell with everyone else. Why?"

"Because as much as I'd like to see you dead, I'd also like to see you suffer," Zim answers my question. "You should pay for crossing my path and stopping my several attempts of taking over this planet in elementary and middle Skool. So what better way than to put you in a living hell? You thought your life was tough before, now it's about to get worse."

I want to rip off the bars and kill him with my bare hands as he spoke. He continues, "But since you stopped after we reached Hi Skool, I decided I'd let you live. So, you can think about escaping, the guards will let you live. You probably won't though. Once I give all these hyuu-mans to the Tallests for slaves, I plan on using you as my own slave after all. What better ways of torturing you than making you serve me until you die?"

I take a good look at Zim. At this moment, I notice that Zim isn't the same as he was in elementary and middle Skool. I must have missed it before. Something about him is way different. It's like he snapped. Zim takes my silence as if I had no answer to his rhetorical question, and just smirks at me.

I drop to the floor as he leaves. I'm done. I'm so done. Never have I wanted to die in any moment than this. I've been told I will be kept alive so I can serve Zim the rest of my life. I will also be forced to deal with people who will always blame me for the soon destruction of our planet. Death sounds so much sweeter than that.

I'm tired now as I lay on the floor of the cell trying to forget everything so I can sleep. In my sleep, I hope I do die. It's better than putting up with this hell.


End file.
